1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for providing a user with medical information generated when an object is diagnosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer tomography (CT) system captures and synthesizes a plurality of x-ray images of an object while rotating about at least one axis. The CT system is widely used because the CT system provides cross-sectional images of the object such that internal structures of the object shown in the images do not overlap, unlike a general x-ray imaging system.
A magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) system exposes atomic nuclei in a body to a magnetic field and creates an image by using information obtained through resonance of the atomic nuclei. The MRI system is noninvasive, produces pictures with a higher contrast between tissues than the CT system, and also produces pictures with no artifacts at bone tissues. Also, the MRI system is widely used because the MRI system may capture various cross-sectional images in desired directions without changing a position of the object.
In the CT system or the MRI system, a console room in which a user is located is shielded from a shield room in which the object is located. A plurality of display devices and user interface devices for diagnosing the object are located in the console room.
Accordingly, the user may not efficiently use a space of the console room. Also, when the user performs multiple tasks at the same time, the user may not sufficiently observe the object through a console room window between the console room and the shield room.